


The Letters

by RoobeeBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Letters, Next-Gen, Various parts of the story, a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoobeeBlue/pseuds/RoobeeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters between various characters at various points in the story, both during canon and afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, give me prompts and ideas! And reviews would be nice too.

Dear Mum and Dad, and Ginny too,

Before you ask, yes, I was sorted into Gryffindor. :)

Hogwarts is great, but very confusing. We’ve been getting lost a lot. The food is really nice, almost as good as your cooking, Mum. The classes are a bit hard (especially Transfiguration), but I really like learning magic.

Remember how we met Harry Potter on the way to the platform? Well, on the train there were no seats left so I sat in a compartment with him. He’s got the scar and everything, but he can’t remember You-Know-Who or even his parents at all, which is a bit sad. He’s really nice, though, he was telling me about growing up with his Muggle relatives, and they seem horrible. He says that not all Muggles are like that, just those ones. They made him sleep in a cupboard and he didn’t even know he was famous before he met Hagrid. Imagine that! Anyway, he knows almost nothing about the wizarding world so I’ve been telling him. Yesterday he took me to meet Hagrid and we had tea. Hadgrid seems pretty cool, even if he looks terrifying.

There are five other boys in our dorm and one of them is Neville Longbottom. The other three are Harry and some I’ve never met before. Everyone in Gryffindor is really nice, but they think I’ll be trouble because of Fred and George. I haven’t really met anyone from other houses, except Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. I reckon everything you say about that family is right, Dad, because Malfoy’s a right little berk. Still, we only have a few classes with the Slytherins, and everyone else seems decent, so it’s not too bad.

Can you please send me the bag of treats for Scabbers? I accidentally left them at home. Thanks.

Miss you just a little bit,

Love, Ron.


	2. The Smelting's Nurse

Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,

I am writing to you to express my concern for your son Dudley. I am the new nurse at Smeltings, and I am frankly appalled at your son’s health. From the notes of my predecessor, I have been able to see that there has been dialogue between yourselves and the school’s Welfare Unit in the past. The nonsense must stop.

I am a trained nurse-practitioner and I am specifically qualified to assess the health of young people. As I stated above, your son is one of the most physically unhealthy in the school. He has a Body Mass Index (or BMI) of 44.7, which classes him as being morbidly obese. Obesity is not “puppy fat”, nor does it have anything to do with “big bones”; if your son continues his current diet and lifestyle, he _will_ suffer from extreme physical consequences in the future. These could include heart disease, diabetes, stroke, and many other future complications. Your son is also at risk of premature death. Luckily for him, it is possibly to reduce the damage that has been done to his body through dieting and exercise.

I have consulted my colleagues at the school with regards to your son and they agree that something must be done. The school uniform shop informs me that your son has exceeded the largest size stocked of the uniform. I have also been informed of his behavioural record. Something must be done about your son. I recommend you make an appointment with your general practitioner, and I ask you to call the school to make an appointment with me. I have also enclosed diet information for the time being, though a diet should be implemented by the dietician your GP refers you to.

I must repeat that your son is medically classed as obese, and that obesity is in fact a serious disease. I hope that you will take my words to heart.

Wishing you a pleasant summer,

 

Freida Urman,  
Smelting’s College nurse


	3. Hermione

July 23

Dear Ron,

I can hardly see why you’re having trouble with the History of Magic essay, I found it quite easy. Most of the information you need is in chapter seventeen of the textbook, but I also used _From Throwing Stones to Weighing Them: A History of Goblin-Wizard Relations_ by Strontheim Grabbett, as it had lots of useful information. Maybe one of your brothers has a copy you can borrow.

I can hardly believe Fred and George were _really_ that idiotic, but maybe it serves them right for going into Ginny’s room. Anyway, can you tell her from me “well done”? I only wish you could have gotten a picture.

I’ve been getting worried about Harry. I’d expected letters from him, because, well, it sounded like he was going to be lonely over the holidays and might like to keep in touch. He hasn’t written at all, and I haven’t gotten any replies at all to any of the ones I’ve sent. I was thinking maybe something might be wrong with Hedwig, or that there must be something wrong with the post – you know, I have to send it the Muggle way and it gets picked up by the Wizarding Postal Service, and they can be a bit unreliable. But I was thinking the other day about what Harry said about his aunt and uncle, they seem pretty beastly, and they seem like the kind that _would_ lock up Hedwig, and maybe even Harry himself. Whatever should we do? Rescue seems a bit drastic, but it might be the only option. Maybe you could talk to your dad about it? Anyway, we shall have to do something soon.

Write back soon with what your Dad says,  
  


Love, Hermione.

 

P.S. Don’t forget the charms essay, it’s the only one you haven’t mentioned in your letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please give me prompts! It only has six chapters so far, and I am totally out of ideas.


	4. Quintessence Publishing House and Mrs Smythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need prompts! Please?

Quintessence Publishing House,  
Shop 34, Diagon Alley,  
London

 

Mrs Hermione Weasley,  
The Library, Second Floor,  
The Oakes Cottage,  
Devon.

 

November 18

 

Dear Mrs Weasley,

 

Thank you for sending in your manuscript. It has been read by several of our staff, and we believe that, not only is there a market for your book, it is incredibly well-written and concise. We would like to make an appointment with you to discuss publishing options and the possibility of future books. Please tell us your preferred time and date by return owl, or, alternately, feel free to contact us by Floo powder between the hours of 8:57 and 5:46, Tuesday to Saturday.

 

Sincerely yours,

 

Eiersley Immecula  
Editor

 

-

September 25

 

Dear Mrs Weasley,

 

I am writing to you to thank you for your book. My husband and I are entirely non-magical, and it came as quite a surprise when the Ministry representative came and told us that our son, Oscar, has magic, though it explained many of the odd things that have been happening in the house since he was six. Of course, he was thoroughly excited to go to Hogwarts, but it soon dawned on us how little we know about the magical world. We were helped into Diagon Alley by the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, who seemed very nice, even if the sword he carries around is a little disconcerting. He told us he knows you, and recommended we buy your book. We did, and it has helped us and our son immensely. He started at Hogwarts three weeks ago, and we can tell from the letters we have received from him that without the vital information you provided, he would be entirely out of his league. Our second son, Peter, who is eight, has already started chatting excitedly about when he goes to Hogwarts too, as we are certain he has magic as well. Without your book, I feel that my family’s introduction to the magical world could have been a very stressful and confusing time. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you once more, and encourage you to write more books in the future; as an avid reader, I find your writing style to be amusing, easy to understand and immersive. Please keep writing.

 

Yours,

 

Georgia Smythe

 


End file.
